100 Headcannos of Hetalia
by An Bouwer
Summary: 100 headcanons sobre nuestros países favoritos y otros no tanto. No me hago responsable por daños, recuerden son solo especulaciones.


**Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himamura.**

* * *

1) A pesar de que Alfred siempre se burla de lo mal que cocina Arthur nunca deja un plato a medio comer.

2) Prusia cada tarde, después de sacar a pasear a sus perros, va fielmente a visitar la tumba de Federico II.

3) Una de las razones por las que Lovino odia a los Alemanes es porque de pequeño se llevó un buen susto al pensar que estos dañarían a Antonio.

4) Cada 24 de Febrero, Estonia sale a pasear para celebrar su cumpleaños pero no puede evitar sentir un poco de soledad.

5) Kiku siempre creyó que era criado por una mujer(Yao) hasta su adolescencia donde comprobó que ambos eran chicos.

6) Aunque no lo parezca Italia Veneciano y Polonia son muy buenos amigos y su relación es tan buena que llegan a tener una pijamada semanal en casa del otro.

7) Uno de los deseos de Iván es estar junto a Toris, Ravis, Eduard y sus hermanas María* y Natalia en un gran campo de girasoles.

8) Alemania a pesar de que algunas veces piensa que Italia es una molestia admite que le agrada bastante el clima que tiene en su país.

9) Arthur ha intentado aprender a nadar, pero como siempre, termina ahogándose y decide dejarlo.

10) Italia aún sigue esperando a Sacro Imperio Romano.

11) Elizabeta tiene varias fotos "comprometedoras" de los países varones.

12) A parte del beso que Bélgica le dio a romano él jamás a besado a una chica verdaderamente.

13) Matthew ha hecho llorar varias veces a Alfred al señalarle cada uno de sus defectos.

14) A pesar de la mala relación que tiene, Francia cada 4 de Julio va a visitar a Inglaterra para llevarlo a un bar o quedarse con él hasta el día siguiente.

15) Gilbert odia estar solo pero se contradice diciendo que "la agrupación es para débiles".

16) Polonia se siente celoso ante los sentimientos que Lituania tiene hacia Belarus.

17) Arthur todas las noches se depila un poco las cejas aunque de nada sirve ya que al otro día vuelven a estar como antes.

18) América se deja llevar por las modas muy fácil.

19) Francis hasta la fecha sigue rezando por la felicidad de Jeanne.

20) Gracias a Italia y Alemania, Japón no ha vuelto a aislarse como antes.

21) Alfred no se quita sus gafas debido a que tiene mala visión.

22) Rusia no le guarda rencor a Prusia por los ataques hacia él cuando niños, en cambio, le tiene bastante afecto llegando al punto de ser hostigante.

23) A pesar de que a Ludwig le gusta el S&M es virgen.

24) Las cosas favoritas de Grecia son: Dormir, los gatos, ir a los baños con Turquía y las pláticas con Japón.

25) Una de las cosas que más ama Feliciano es el agua de ahí la razón por la que existe Venecia.

26) Siempre que Canadá visita a Francia este le tiene preparado un postre con miel de maple.

27) Kiku y Alfred son buenos amigos debido a su hobbie por los videojuegos.

28) España extraña los momentos en que era despertado con un cabezazo por Romano.

29) Inglaterra es muy bueno organizando citas pero siempre son estropeadas por culpa de cierto americano.

30) Cada año Alfred pasa a dejar un ramo de flores a la tumba de Davie**.

31) La cruz que Alemania le regalo a Italia fue la misma que Prusia le regalo a él cuando se conocieron.

32) Yao suele dormir con una pijama de pandas y un peluche de Shinatty-chan.

33) La afición que Rusia tiene por el vodka viene desde que era un niño.

34) Gilbert tiene sentimientos por Veneciano.

35) Una de las comidas favoritas de Romano es la paella

36) América se siente celoso de su "yo" pasado debido a que Inglaterra siempre le echa en cara lo lindo que era cuando niño.

37) Francis más de una vez ha intentado aprovecharse de Antonio y Arthur cuando están borrachos.

38) Algunas veces Austria tiene sueños de su niñez junto a Suiza.

39) La razón por la que Lovino no soporta a Ludwig es porque no quiere volver a ver a Feliciano llorar por alguien.

40) La estación favorita de Rusia es la primavera.

41)Arthur durante las noches lluviosas tiene pesadilla de la lucha de independencia de Alfred.

42) Islandia suele practicar en secreto el decir "Hermano mayor" para Noruega y los demás pero siempre se arrepiente y nunca lo dice.

43) Cada navidad Gilbert recibe 4 regalos; de Ludwig, Feliciano, Francis y Antonio, más uno extra. Unas flores anónimas.

44) Lituania es masoquista ya que aguanta los maltratos de Belarus.

45) La mayoría de las veces por las que Francis se la pasa "repartiendo amor" es para llenar el vacío que siente.

46) Alemania en términos humanos es homosexual.

47) La película favorita de Alfred durante su niñez es pocahontas.

48) Liechstein le recuerda a Suiza como era Austria cuando niños.

49)Lovino sabe que el día en que él y Feliciano se unifiquen en una sola Italia, él desaparecerá.

50) América tiene tatuadas unas alas en su espalda como muestra de su libertad.

51) Francis jamás haba llorado tanto que como en la muerte de Jeanne.

52) Una de las razones por las que Hungría se volvió femenina es porque empezó a odiar las guerras.

53) Feliks suele llamar a Toris todas las noches y platican hasta que el rubio se queda dormido.

54) Inglaterra ha ido con Italia para aprender a cocinar.

55) Feliciano tiene gran resistencia al alcohol.

56) China tiene como propósito acercarse a sus hermanos he de ahí el motivo por lo que hace copias de sus productos.

57) Arthur tiene tatuajes en el muslo izquierdo, hombro derecho y espalda, nadie lo sabe.

58) Prusia no sabe de quien tiene celos; si de Austria por estar con Hungría o viceversa.

59) Kiku tiene un gran gusto pos las chicas 2D.

60) La sonrisa de Suiza se ha hecho más natural debido a Liechstein.

61) Heracles muy en el fondo le está agradecido a Sadiq por haberle criado.

62) Varias veces México ha recibido llamadas de parte de América preguntando acerca del fin del mundo.

63) Arthur suele llamar en la madrugada a Alfred cuando esta borracho.

64) A pesar de la buena amistad que se tiene Canadá y Cuba, él sigue confundiéndolo con Estados Unidos y lo golpea.

65) Antonio más de una vez ha pensado en volver a sus andanzas como pirata, después ve a Lovino y desiste de la idea.

66) Hong-Kong aprendió ingles solo para insultar a Inglaterra.

67) Natalia busca casarse con su hermano para así protegerlo.

68) En su país muchos piensan que Rumania es un vampiro ya que no envejece, lo que no saben es que él es el país donde están.

69) La "F" en el nombre de Alfred F. Jones significa "Freedom" que es "Libertad".

70) Prusia tiene un gran miedo a ser olvidado.

71) Lovino es bastante romántico es solo que su actitud estropea todo.

72) Con el pasar del tiempo Finlandia comenzó a acostumbrarse con que Suecia le llamara "su esposa".

73) Canadá sabe lo infantil que es América, lo tsundere que es Inglaterra y lo pervertido que es Francia pero aun así ama a su "familia".

74) Feliciano ha pensado muchas veces acerca querer ser un humano ya que ellos tiene la "bendición" de poder olvidar.

75) Bélgica estuvo un tiempo enamorada de España.

76) Muchas veces Feliks fue molestado por muchos países por el hecho de parecer una chica.

77) El primer amor de Inglaterra fue Elizabeth I.

78) El superhéroe favorito de Alfred es el Capitán América

79) Italia suele vestirse de nuevo como criada para recordar aquellos momentos que vivió en casa se Austria.

80) Berwald más amable de lo que parece lo malo es que es muy tímido.

81) Taiwán prefiere pasar tiempo con Japón que con China ya que él primero es más atento con ella.

82) Uno de los más grandes miedos de Ludwig es que Feliciano deje de ser su amigo y lo abandone.

83) Dinamarca, Noruega, Islandia, Suecia y Finlandia suelen pasar una noche a la semana jugando videojuegos o viendo películas "en familia".

84) A pesar de que se hace llamar "héroe", Alfred tiene miedo a no poder proteger a nada ni nadie.

85) Francia y España se preguntan que harán el día en que Prusia ya no este con ellos.

86) La actitud pesada y borde de Lovino es a causa de que a la gente a su alrededor les gustaba más Feliciano y eso hizo que el primero apartara a las personas para que no lo compararan con su hermano.

87) Sacro Imperio Romano murió con una sonrisa y pensando en Italia.

88) Desde que Feliciano supo que significaban las rosas rojas en Alemania, cada año en cada evento especial o cualquier día suele regalarle un gran ramo de estas flores a Ludwig.

89) América quería que Inglaterra lo viera como un hombre, como su igual, y no como su eterno hermano pequeño.

90) Yao quería que Kiku creciera como nación pero no quería que la guerra los separara.

91) Roma visitaba a su nieto, Italia Veneciano, la mayoría del tiempo ya que se preocupaba por el pero al ver que este tenía a su lado a Alemania se sintió más seguro.

92) Roderich suele tocar canciones tristes cuando está solo en casa.

93) Francia no cree que Italia no le guarda rencor por la muerte de SIR.

94) A Heracles le gusta hacerlo al aire libre ya que le gusta la brisa.

95) Japón siguió utilizando el nombre que China le dio: "Ju Hau", solo que lo adapto a su escritura dejándolo en Kiku. Ambos significan crisantemo.

96) Feliks le guarda un gran resentimiento a Iván al ver como maltrata a Toris.

97) Letonia y Sealand tiene conversaciones bastante largas por teléfono, la causa es que el menor se la pasa quejándose de su posición.

98) La mayoría de las juntas de los países aliados terminan en discusiones y con una cena hecha por parte de Francis o Yao.

99) Inglaterra muy en el fondo no odia a sus hermanos.

100) Cada uno de ellos espera regresar a los tiempos de paz en los que vivían, sin guerras ni muertes, donde eran felices.

* * *

Realmente me encanto escribir esto, lo disfrute y espero que ustedes lo disfruten :3

Un Review anima al autor a seguir escribiendo, recuérdenlo~


End file.
